


Angelo del perdono

by Ida59



Series: Sorrisi [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ida59/pseuds/Ida59
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conoscere per capire. Perdonare per amare. È il seguito di “Bella”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelo del perdono

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore/data** : Ida59 – 21/22 gennaio 2013  
>  **Beta-reader:** nessuno  
>  **Tipologia:** flash-fic  
>  **Rating:** per tutti  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, drammatico, romantico  
>  **Personaggi** : Severus, Personaggio originale  
>  **Pairing** : Severus/ Personaggio originale  
>  **Epoca** : Post 7° anno  
>  **Avvertimenti** : AU  
>  **Riassunto:** Conoscere per capire. Perdonare per amare. È il seguito di “Bella”.  
>  **Parole/pagine** :  590/2.  
>  **Nota** : Storia scritta per la sfida [“Sette giorni per un sorriso”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/?t=53428850)lanciata da [“Il Calderone di Severus”](http://severus.forumcommunity.net/)  
>  **Disclaimer:** I personaggi ed i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me bensì, prevalentemente, a J.K. Rowling e a chi ne detiene i diritti. Il personaggio originale, i luoghi non inventati da J.K. Rowling e la trama di questa storia sono invece di mia proprietà ed occorre il mio esplicito e preventivo consenso per pubblicare/tradurre altrove questa storia o una citazione da essa. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, ma per puro divertimento, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.  
>    
> Questa storia appartiene alla Raccolta “Sorrisi”.  
> 

Severus sapeva benissimo di dover togliere al più presto il blocco d’accesso ai pensieri nella sua mente, altrimenti non avrebbe più potuto “parlare” con Elyn in quel loro strano modo di comprendersi, visto che ancora la ferita impediva alla sua voce di uscire dalla gola.  
Ma non poteva farlo finché quel particolare pensiero continuava a sovrastare tutti gli altri.  
_Bella._  
Elyn lo fissava immobile, il labbro inferiore lievemente premuto tra i denti. Era diventata all’improvviso serissima, gli occhi nocciola ancor più grandi del solito nel bel volto illuminato dai raggi del sole, schermati appena dalle tende leggere che oscillavano nella tiepida brezza estiva.  
_Dannatamente bella._  
Elyn sospirò appena, senza mai distogliere lo sguardo dal volto del mago che, tornato all’usuale pallore, ora attendeva, sospeso, conscio che qualcosa di importante stava per accadere.  
Da oltre due mesi Severus Piton giaceva immobile in quel letto del San Mungo e la Guaritrice si era presa cura esclusivamente di lui, violando gli espressi ordini del suo capo, Ippocrate Smethwyck, Guaritore Responsabile del Reparto Dai 'Pernicioso' Llewellyn per morsi gravi da creature magiche. Elyn, che svolgeva anche funzioni di ricercatrice, era riuscita a distillare una pozione molto particolare, seguendo anche i suoi consigli d’esperto pozionista, e finalmente la ferita avvelenata del morso di Nagini aveva cominciato a cicatrizzarsi permettendogli una reale possibilità di guarigione.  
Elyn era sempre rimasta al capezzale, a combattere per la sua vita, e avevo assistito ai suoi lunghi deliri febbrili quando, con gli occhi neri sbarrati nel nulla, il mago sprofondava inesorabilmente nel tormento delle colpe del passato.  
\- Nella tua mente… - un nuovo sospiro tremulo ad intrappolare parole pesanti, troppo difficili da dire, - … ho scoperto tante cose di te…  
La voce di Elyn si trasformò in un sofferto sussurro:  
\- Cose che nessuno conosce, che nessuno avrebbe mai immaginato…  
Severus chiuse gli occhi e deglutì dolorosamente il suo passato.  
\- Ho visto la tua infinita sofferenza, Severus, i tuoi strazianti rimorsi, il tormento infinito dei tuoi rimpianti…  
La voce di Elyn tremò e si fece cupa:  
\- Ho visto anche le tue colpe…  
Severus rabbrividì.  
No, nessuno sconosciuto piacere, questa volta, solo il fin troppo conosciuto passato che tornava a ghermirlo nelle spire spietate di lontane scelte sbagliate e di imperdonabili colpe, sprofondandolo ancora nell’abisso dell’oscurità, di nuovo uccidendo ogni speranza di futuro.  
S’impose di riaprire gli occhi e di affrontare con il suo ultimo coraggio la condanna di un sorriso per sempre perduto.  
Elyn lo fissava con intensità, muta, le labbra tremanti ed un solo pensiero che riempiva la sua mente.  
_E ho imparato ad amarti, Severus!_  
Il mago spalancò gli occhi, senza fiato, il cuore che sembrava volergli uscire dal petto mentre le piccole labbra rosse di Elyn si aprivano in un delizioso sorriso.  
_Amore_.  
Un sorriso d’amore.  
Amore per il Mangiamorte assassino.  
Amore per l’acido, intrattabile e sgradevole professore.  
Amore per lui, che credeva di non averne più alcun diritto.  
\- Basta soffrire, Severus, concediti infine il perdono che meriti!  
_Perdono_.  
Un sorriso colmo di perdono.  
Perdono per le sue orribili colpe.  
Perdono per l’uomo che aveva ucciso l’Amore e l’Amicizia.  
Perdono per lui, che non riteneva di meritarlo.  
Un sorriso d’amore e di perdono.  
Splendeva sulle labbra di Elyn come il primo raggio di sole di un nuovo avvenire.  
_Per lui._  
_Amore e perdono_.  
Severus tremò, mentre una lacrima scendeva piano sul suo volto pallido.  
Pallido quanto mai era stato prima.  
_E felice_.  
Infinitamente felice, illuminato dal sorriso di Elyn che aveva saputo donargli ciò che il mago si era sempre inflessibilmente negato.  
   
   



End file.
